Based on spoilers for The Break Up
by LoonyLunaAKAme
Summary: BASED ON SPOILERS! DO NOT READ SUMMARY IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! but if you stayed away from them this long well done Its about the spoilers that people watching the filming in New York thought they saw.


**This is my first story ever, so I'm sorry to those people who saw this before i took the spoilers out of the summary. :)**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked together – in _New York_ – holding hands, because that wouldn't get them hurt here, and drinking in each other's presence after being apart for so long. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, Kurt was so beautiful and this was their time together. Sometimes Blaine couldn't believe he'd gotten lucky enough to have a boyfriend as stunning as Kurt, who even looked good in Blaine's signature red pants – which were, of course, super skinny and not helping Blaine's efforts to stop staring. Finn and Rachel were walking a bit ahead of them because although it was a double date, they all wanted some privacy.

The date itself had been much better than anything Ohio had to offer. They'd gone to a little restaurant near Central Park (where they were now) that Kurt and Rachel knew of. They weren't eating Italian food because Breadstix had utterly destroyed their taste for that but Blaine couldn't have cared less about what they were eating. To Blaine, all that really mattered was that the four of them were together again, laughing and talking as though they had never been apart.

Now the four of them were walking in comfortable silence. At least, it was comfortable for Blaine. Kurt however, would've loved for Blaine to keep talking about the new Glee kids or how the recent football game had gone – anything to hold off the inevitable conversation that he and Blaine needed to have.

But Blaine was happily oblivious to this because although he'd become much ore attune to Kurt's feelings in the last 18 months, Kurt still had a solid wall built around him protecting his emotions. Blaine was just thinking about maybe sneaking in a kiss when Kurt suddenly stopped.

"Blaine, we need to talk."

His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks and Blaine was filled with an immediate sense of dread. He recognized those words. Those words were never followed by anything good. Those were the words someone says when their relationship is on the rocks. Those were the words of a person who feels like something is wrong. Those were the words of a person leading up to a break up. Those words didn't apply to them.

For a long distance relationship they were doing okay. But that was only Blaine's perspective, who still didn't have anything to compare Ohio too. But what if life in New York has shown Kurt that there are better guys out there and he didn't need to settle for Blaine – just as Blaine had feared all along.

Blaine tried to calm himself down. Those words could've meant anything. Those words were misinterpreted all the time on TV. Kurt could easily have wanted to talk about Blaine's college options or maybe he was just tired of the silence (though his tone implied different). Blaine took a moment of hesitation to steel himself as much as he could and then he nodded – because he was sure that speaking would cause his voice to crack from the pressure.

"I don't think long distance is working out for us. I know we talk as much as possible and you always pick up my calls," Kurt glanced down at the gum wrapper promise ring on his finger, " but we've grown apart and we can't keep doing this." Kurt took a deep breath and let go of Blaine's hands – while Blaine held on to Kurt's for dear life.

"You'll always be my first love and maybe we can try again next year if you're in New York but, Blaine, we need to break up."

Blaine could feel the world crashing down around him. Kurt was his world and his light and his safety. Kurt was the rock in Blaine's life that he held onto to keep from getting lost. And now Blaine was lost, all by himself, and flailing in an intimidating openness.

"Kurt. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." Blaine's voice was wavering, on the verge of tears, " We can still make this work, we can figure it out together. I'll visit you more! You saved me, Kurt, you made me happy again and I can't just let that go!" Blaine was pleading now and a bit hysterical, a look of pain etched on his face and in his eyes.

"I just don't think this is working anymore. I feel like I barely know you anymore. I can't handle a relationship like this Blaine. Not anymore." Kurt was on the verge of tears himself now, and he had gabbed onto Blaine's hands, both for support and to convey the message. Kurt knew that he still loved Blaine, but he couldn't do it anymore.

"Kurt," Blaine paused, looking down and searching for the words to express what was happening in his heart, "you are beautiful, and I will _always_ love you –"

"Stop! _**Stop**_**!**" Kurt knew that tears were about to fall and he had to leave before he took back what he said. He let go of Blaine's hands and brought them up to his mouth choking a strangled sob and ran away from Blaine to Rachel (who was crying due to Finn's abrupt departure) and tried to get away from the pain of leaving the love of his life.

* * *

**And then somewhere in Lima, Ohio, Noah Puckerman started crying and he didn't know why.**

**This is my first... anything... and it probably sucks. Its based as much as possible on spoilers so if theres anything in the episode that sounds similar to this, I cannot see the future.**

**Also, writing stuff like this is very relaxing and I think the idea of the Klaine break up will not make me cry gain until at-least tomorow morning.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
